This invention relates generally to fishing reels and specifically to take up actuators for fishing reels.
Rod and reel fishermen frequently have need to net a hooked fish while landing the fish, that is, at the point where the fish is nearly reeled in. However, this is frequently awkward since both hands are occupied, one with holding the rod, and the other with reeling in the hooked fish.
Therefore, there is a need for a take up device on a fishing reel to facilitate netting a hooked fish.